Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to radio frequency (RF) electronic systems, and in particular, to power amplifier systems.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be used to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals for transmission. For example, power amplifiers can be included in mobile devices and base stations to amplify signals of a wide range of frequencies, such as RF signals in a frequency range of about 30 kHz to 300 GHz, for instance, in the range of about 450 MHz to about 4 GHz for certain communications standards.
When communicating using a cellular standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal to a power level suitable for transmission via an antenna. It can be important to manage the power of RF signal transmissions to prolong battery life and/or provide a suitable transmit power level.